Koreatown
by Gato Jazz
Summary: AU. Glenn Rhee es el fanático más visceral del cómic White Trash, escrito por el artista gráfico estadounidense Daryl Dixon. En un viaje relámpago de éste último a Macon, sus caminos parecen cruzarse más de lo debido. / Este fic participa en el reto "Para mí, tu eres perfecta/o" del foro Open! Walkers Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Título: **Koreatown**

Summary: AU. Glenn Rhee es el fanático más visceral del cómic White Trash, escrito por el artista gráfico estadounidense Daryl Dixon. En un viaje relámpago de éste último a Macon, sus caminos parecen cruzarse más de lo debido.

Disclaimer obligatorio: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Este fic participa en el reto "Para mí, eres perfecta/o" del foro Open! Walkers Inside.**

N/A 1: El título hace alusión a los pequeños barrios que se instalan en las grandes ciudades en donde se acumulan inmigrantes de diversas etnias, en este caso, coreanos. No quise traducirlo como "barrio chino" o algo por el estilo, pues, Glenn no es chino, para empezar y luego "barrio coreano" no suena tan bien para lo que será a futuro eso… Koreatown. Una vez terminado (serán unos tres o cuatro capítulos), este desvarío se entenderá perfectamente (eso espero).

N/A 2: El narrador lo sabe _toooooodo._

* * *

**_Koreatown_**

**Si me ayudas, yo te ayudaré**

Glenn, joven coreano en la veintena, se hallaba sentado, parcialmente hundido, en el cómodo sofá del dormitorio que compartía con su mejor amigo de la infancia, Theodore, quien estaba en clase en aquel preciso momento y no volvería hasta dentro de tres horas. El delgado chico miró su reloj, sintiendo aún el cansancio de la mañana, bostezó y volvió a cambiar de canal. Su presupuesto para el cable era casi nulo y no poseían la cantidad de canales que sí podría poseer la mayoría de los mortales, pero Glenn estaba convencido de que cantidad no equivalía a calidad, por lo que su humor al pasar por canal insulso tras canal insulso no se alteraba ni un poco.

Finalmente se detuvo en el canal Fox y con _Futurama_ a medio volumen, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su biblioteca. Allí sí destinaba su presupuesto. Y en cantidades que ponían nervioso a su compañero de casa, pero esto, a él, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Theodore, o T-Dog, como lo llamaban sus amigos, también tenía sus vicios. Dos veces al mes, o incluso a veces tres, se costeaba el pase a los retiros espirituales que organizaba la iglesia local. Le explicaba a Glenn que los costos eran simplificados al mínimo y que las ganancias eran destinadas a los comedores comunitarios de la ciudad, a los que Glenn y T-Dog asistían cada domingo como voluntarios. Por supuesto, el líder en aquellas expediciones era T-Dog y Glenn iba como escudero, aunque no obligado, a servir la sopa y leerles el periódico a los ciegos. Al final del día, ambos sabían que aquel discurso no era más que una justificación para equiparar la distribución de los módicos sueldos que recibían de la pizzería en la cual trabajaban los dos a medio tiempo. Pero, algunas buenas acciones a la semana ayudan a pagar la cuota mensual del pasaje al cielo, ¿verdad?

Aquel iba a ser un viernes normal, como todos los viernes desde hacía años. Glenn salió de su clase de Matemática III con el folio de trabajos prácticos a entregar vacío y las ojeras más oscuras. Se cruzó con T-Dog en la entrada del dormitorio y se saludaron, luego T-Dog comenzó a caminar en dirección a su salón de clases.

Miró por la ventana, aún quedaban horas de sol. Suspiró y acarició los lomos de su tercer cómic favorito, _Nerdawagon_, y se decidió finalmente por releer la primera edición de _White Trash_. De la saga ese era su número favorito. Según sus propias palabras, sintetizaba todo el talento y la forma de ver el mundo del autor principal de la obra, el artista gráfico contemporáneo Daryl Dixon.

La historia se trataba, en esencia, de cómo era la vida en una ciudad futurista basada en el ambiente que se respiraba hace algunas décadas en los suburbios de Nueva York. Los protagonistas eran dos hermanos que se llevaban varios años de diferencia en edad, que eran completamente distintos y completamente iguales a la vez.

Le fascinaba aquella perspectiva. Sentirse extraño en un mundo que no ha sido hecho para ti y que ello no esté del todo mal, en sí, pues no eres el único.

Cuando estaba a punto de volver a asentar campamento en el sillón, movimientos y sonidos extraños que provenían del exterior atrajeron su atención. Se acercó más a la ventana. Un grupo de chicos y chicas estaban acomodándose en el trozo de hierba que había entre la acera y la entrada a la residencia. Se sentaron armando un círculo bastante deformado, que más bien parecía un óvalo y buscaban cosas en sus mochilas. Algunos de ellos se encargaban de disponer en el centro un mantel enorme sobre el cual los demás comenzaron apoyar libros y golosinas.

Distinguió a una chica que había hecho con él algunas materias y bufó. Él también podría estar allí abajo, _socializando_.

Vaya… cada día que pasaba lo desmoralizaba más su tendencia a la tranquilidad, la autosuficiencia, a la soledad…

Apretó el tomo de _White Trash_ entre sus dedos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Nada le impedía estar allí con esos chicos, nada más que él mismo. Miró hacia los costados y tomó su mochila, dispuesto a cambiar sus hábitos naturales ese mismo día, esa misma tarde. Colocó el cómic en el bolsillo más grande y colocó dentro la billetera y un abrigo. Sí, iba a releer, pero no en casa, sino fuera. Sentado en una silla en una mesa en el exterior de un bar repleto de jóvenes y la chica, porque iba a ser _la_ chica, finalmente se acercaría a su mesa y le diría "¿me puedo sentar?" y él, encantador, se levantaría y le acomodaría la silla y conversarían sobre películas y se mirarían a los ojos y…

Cerró con llave la puerta del dormitorio y caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida con la frente en alto y actitud de campeón. El peso de la mochila en un solo hombro se le hacía extraño y se le dificultaba el caminar con naturalidad, pero se esforzó y finalmente cruzó la entrada de los dormitorios totalmente relajado.

A pocas cuadras de allí había un pequeño bar en donde se juntaban muchos estudiantes entre clases. Divisó desde lejos una mesa libre, pero a la que sólo le quedaba una silla. Mientras cruzaba la calle pensó en pedir una silla más, sólo por si acaso, pero se vería muy estúpido luego si es que pedía una silla y nadie se sentaba en ella, en realidad. Desistió de esa idea, y pensó en que por algo debía comenzar, en definitiva. Se sentó en la mesa de la silla solitaria y esperó al mesero mientras miraba las heladeras en el interior del negocio. ¿Qué debía pedir? Miró hacia las demás mesas. Había muchos grupos conversando entre sí y algunas mesas habían sido combinadas para hacer mesas dobles. Casi todos estaban tomando cervezas, aunque había algunos que bebían gaseosas o incluso otros ya estaban almorzando.

—Hola, ¿qué tal estás? Hola…

Glenn se sobresaltó y le pareció ver por el costado del ojo que los de la mesa de al lado se reían de algo concerniente a él, pues el camarero también se reía y miraba hacía allí. Era un muchacho un poco más mayor que él, vestido muy casual pero con un delantal blanco encima de la ropa. Llevaba en la nariz un arete que le llamó la atención. Parecía uno de esos que les colocan a los toros.

—Hola… ¿bien y tú?

El joven centró su visión en él y alzó los hombros.

—Bien…Yo qué sé, ¿te dejo el menú?

Glenn pensó un momento. —No, no. Quiero pedirte una Coca Cola. ¿Podrías cobrarme ahora? —preguntó sacando la billetera.

—Está bien —dijo el chico con cansancio en la voz. —Son cuatro dólares.

Cuando Glenn estaba a punto de pagar notó que el chico había desaparecido, miró hacia adentro y detrás en su busca y lo vio hablando animadamente con la cajera.

Dejó los cuatro dólares en la mesa y se dispuso a leer. Ya llegaría la gaseosa o no, en el fondo, le daba igual. Él ya había hecho su parte.

Unos minutos después, con el cómic a la mitad, notó la lata y el vaso a su lado y no había rastro del dinero. Evidentemente había estado demasiado distraído con la lectura. Se rascó los ojos y abrió la lata, sonriendo de medio lado cuando se oyó el sonido característico del gas que se escapa y vio las gotitas de espuma acumularse a los costados de la tapa. Sirvió en el vaso la mitad del contenido de la misma y miró alrededor, probablemente encontrara a alguien conocido.

Alguien al otro lado de la calle llamó su atención. Se hacía sombra con la mano para bloquear la luz del sol y poder ver un poco más lejos, tenía lo que parecía un mapa de la ciudad bajo el brazo y llevaba un gran maletín. No iba de traje, pero no estaba vestido del todo informal, tampoco. Era, en esencia, la típica persona que parecía necesitar ayuda. Persona a la cual Glenn siempre quiso ayudar, pero que nunca tuvo la valentía. Miró el vaso, casi vacío, en su mano. Recordó que ese día había elegido animarse a salir de su guarida anti social y que no había nadie más que él que pueda impedirle hacer lo que él quisiera. Tomó el último sorbo de gaseosa y se llevó la lata con él a destino. Guardó el cómic mientras esperaba el semáforo. El hombre continuaba mirando hacia todos los costados y hacia el mapa, algo buscaba. Sorbió un poco de Coca Cola directo de la lata mientras cruzaba y pasó por al lado del tipo antes de volverse, y, disimuladamente, se le acercó por un costado, le apoyó una mano en el hombro y ofreció:

—¿Necesita ayuda?

Los ojos del extraño se movieron de lado a lado, Glenn pensó que no había entendido su pregunta. O que probablemente ni siquiera hablaba su mismo idioma.

—¿Hola? Soy Glenn, conozco el vecindario —se presentó con la mano extendida en el pecho, señalándose. —¿Necesita ayuda? —repitió.

—Seguro —respondió el hombre, quien yo sé y ahora tú también sabes, es nada menos que Daryl Dixon, el autor del cómic favorito de Glenn. Y tenemos aquí a lo gracioso del asunto. El señor Dixon es un veterano dentro del mundillo de las tiras cómicas, trabajó en innumerables revistas de videojuegos y publicó muchas historias con diferentes editoriales, ha creado héroes y antihéroes, es famoso en todo el país y en muchos otros lugares del mundo… pero nadie conoce su cara. Es un hombre ermitaño, que vive en las montañas de Georgia con su familia, le huye a los medios de comunicación y, sobretodo, a los fanáticos. Pero él está aquí, en Macon, frente a su más visceral admirador, y, por ahora, ninguno de los dos es consciente de ello. ¿Cómo se les ha quedado el cuerpo?

—¿Dónde tienes que ir? —le preguntó observando el mapa apretujado en su axila.

—Bueno… ¿El hospital Lakebridge? No lo sé muy bien…

Glenn alzó una ceja.

—¿Tienes alguna dirección? —Le parecía extraño que el desconocido no le dijera su nombre y no estaba seguro de si debía preguntarlo él, se limitó a beber lo que quedaba en la lata y esperar mientras el forastero revisaba sus bolsillos en busca de lo pedido. De pronto recordó algo. —El hospital Lakebridge es para adolescentes, ¿es allí donde tienes que ir? —preguntó, centrándose en su tarea, ya había superado la parte difícil, que era acercarse, ya podía hablar con él y ayudarlo sin titubeos.

—¿Adolescentes? —se preguntó Daryl. —No… —dijo luego más para sí que para Glenn. —Toma, es esto lo que busco —finalizó escuetamente y le extendió un papel, luego continúo acomodando el maletín y miraba al suelo con impaciencia.

—Bien… ¡Oh! ¡Es mi universidad! —le anunció Glenn señalando las letras grandes del folleto. —¿Eres estudiante? —Daryl se atragantó con algo (risa) y comenzó a toser. Glenn se movió nervioso en su sitio. —¿Se encuentra bien?

A Daryl le pareció simpático que el muchachito creyera aquello y no pudo evitar la risa, que aún así no pudo hacerse un lugar fuera de su cuerpo, no era un hombre acostumbrado a reír.

—¿Me puedes llevar allí? ¿Al sector del hospital?

La tos y la mención del hospital lo preocuparon un poco. ¿Sería un enfermo que iba hacia allí a atenderse? ¿Tendría algo contagioso? ¿Sería cáncer? "Esas personas tosen y son así de pálidos y ojerosos" pensó Glenn. Se equivocaba. Pero él no lo sabe aún.

—Por supuesto. Sígueme. —Le ofreció el brazo para ayudarlo a caminar pero el tipo pasó de él olímpicamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que debería. —¡Oiga! —le gritó antes de perderlo de vista. —Es por ahí —le explicó señalando hacia el campus. De nuevo le ofreció el brazo pero una vez más Daryl lo esquivó y comenzó a cruzar la calle. Glenn se quedó unos segundos perplejo, sin entender qué sucedía. Eran apenas unas calles, pero ¿debería hablar de algo en el camino? ¿Debería preguntarle si tenía cáncer? O… ¿aquello es algo que no se pregunta? Se apresuró y comenzó a caminar a su par. El silencio rápidamente lideró el camino.

Glenn repasaba los comentarios típicos de las conversaciones cortas y de cortesía de espacios como el ascensor o la puerta de un aula mientras Daryl se fijaba en la mochila del chico. En uno de los bolsillos había un adorno que provocó que sonriera de medio lado. La cara de Reno. El protagonista de _Nerdawagon_, su obra más destacada. Su chiquillo solidario resultaba ser un fanático. Lo miró mientras le marcaba el camino hacia destino y consideró decirle un nombre falso, teniendo en cuenta que con él había tenido el detalle de presentarse apenas le ofreció ayuda y él tuvo la decencia con él de ni siquiera agradecerle. Quería hacerlo pero no sabía cómo llamar su atención. Sin parecer demente o descortés.

—Oye… —comenzó.

—Ya casi llegamos —aseguró Glenn con una pequeña sonrisa. Su rostro denotaba amabilidad. Su lenguaje corporal dejaba entrever inseguridad, dudas, pero su expresión facial y sus ojos inspiraban confianza. —Te llevaré a la mesa de entradas. Conozco el lugar. Un amigo estudia medicina, no sé dónde debas ir, pero allí sería un buen lugar para empezar. Además…

—Mi nombre es Alberto —dijo Daryl de repente, interrumpiendo las explicaciones de Glenn.

—Aquí es —terminó anunciando, señalando un edificio gigante con varias dependencias. —Lo acompaño a la entrada. Sígame.

Sabía por qué la formalidad repentina. La posibilidad de que Alberto sea un emérito doctor y docente universitario se le cruzó por la cabeza cuando se detuvo a pensar en el gran maletín que Daryl llevaba a cuestas.

Glenn continúo hablándole sobre el campus y el hospital de la universidad Mercer, que destacaba en gerontología. Se desenvolvía con soltura al hablar de la institución, Daryl pensó en que se sentiría muy orgulloso de estar cursando allí sus estudios pero apenas lo escuchaba, concentrado en sus propios problemas, pues debía llegar a esa mesa de entradas y preguntar por su madre. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva, pero en él vivía una pequeña esperanza de poder verla. Habían pasado muchos años desde su accidente.

Sin quererlo, esos pensamientos le ensombrecieron el rostro y Glenn lo notó. Comenzó a mirarlo con preocupación. Quizás sí estaba enfermo. O quizás estaba buscando a alguien, pensó.

—Es ahí pero… Quieres…¿Quieres que te acompañe adentro? —le preguntó muy serio.

Daryl se quedó perplejo y no supo qué decir, pero se sintió conmovido por el interés del joven. Ni siquiera sabía qué quería allí, él ni siquiera le había pedido ayuda correctamente ni se la había agradecido una vez ofrecida ésta, con tanto desinterés que él ni siquiera fue capaz de percatarse de ello, de lo sincero que era el ofrecimiento del chico. Recordó estar parado en la esquina allí, con el mapa, la mano a modo de visera y… seguramente se veía como un completo idiota, con el saco y el maletín a cuestas. La cara de confusión, perdido, allí, sin saber siquiera el nombre del lugar a donde debía dirigirse. Desde que se enteró de los manejos de su padre para alejarlos a él y a Merle del verdadero paradero de su madre, a quien ambos creían muerta, las acciones en su vida se habían vuelto autónomas, involuntarias, no trabajaba desde hacía semanas y sus teléfonos no paraban de sonar. Observó a Glenn que seguía allí, le ofrecía la mano como dos veces ya le había ofrecido el brazo y recordó lo solo que se sentía. Merle se había negado con efusividad a acompañarlo, con su padre no podía contar ni los dedos de sus pies y no tenía amigos u otro familiar a quienes recurrir, no que no estuvieran alineados con Will.

—Escucha, iré solo. Tengo… algo que consultar. —Glenn sonrió de medio lado y levantó la mano como saludo, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Daryl continuó hablando antes de que se aleje. —Pero… espérame en el comedor del hospital, tengo que… enseñarte algo.

Glenn se detuvo y se acarició el cuello, nervioso.

—Está bien —dijo sin pensar y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, sin mirar a Daryl.

—¡Por cierto! —gritó Daryl—¿sabes dónde queda el comedor? —preguntó muy poco seguro.

Glenn, de espaldas, señaló hacia arriba y cuando Daryl alzó la vista se encontró con unos espléndidos ventanales de vidrio, contra los cuales se veía el perfil de varias mesas con gente sentada frente a frente, hablando y tomando café.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Koreatown**_

**Parte II**

**Te adivinaré el futuro, en el bar del hospital**

N/A: Como cosa mía, se me hizo imperioso que Daryl sea zurdo.

El panorama a Glenn se le ponía gris. Hasta donde él sabía el autodenominado Alberto podría ser bien un enfermo terminal o un pobre hombre en busca de un familiar internado. También podía ser un afamado doctor o un postulante a algún trabajo. Un simple hombre de negocios o el mismo dueño del hospital.

Subió las escaleras con el corazón en la boca. Las historias trágicas de los noticiarios hacían eco en sus oídos. Que si un desconocido te pide algo en la calle, que si te tocan el timbre para pedirte ayuda y en realidad quieren robarte… y múltiples etcéteras. Se sentó en una mesa cercana a una salida de emergencia y se dispuso a esperar allí. Un rato después una mujer afroamericana de mirada vidriosa y vestida con delantal se presentó bajo el nombre de Jacqui y le preguntó si querría algo para tomar. El chico se pidió un café.

Mientras tanto, Daryl tomaba coraje para acercarse a la vitrina de la empleada que derivaba a las personas hacia los respectivos lugares hacia donde debían dirigirse. Sus ojos se pasearon por todos los rincones de la entrada principal, divisó las escaleras que subiría hacia el primer piso y el bar, memorizó las salidas de emergencia y los baños públicos, analizó posibles lugares a los que las personas internadas tendrían acceso y contó unas diez personas de bata blanca que pasaron junto a él y apenas si se fijaron en su existencia. Sin dudas no habría alrededor lugar más impersonal. Consideró preguntar por ella y largarse de allí, toda persona presente se olvidaría de su cara en menos de cinco segundos. Nadie, jamás, recordaría haberlo visto ir allí y preguntar por Jane Dixon.

Cinco minutos después se sorprendía de sí mismo al tener no sólo una respuesta afirmativa sino también un número de habitación. Realmente se encontraba a metros de ella, podría ir sin problemas hasta su cuarto y verla, viva. En ese momento la sensación era incontrolable, estaba más perdido aún que en aquella esquina, más perdido que en cualquier momento de su vida.

La decisión de marcharse del edificio y de la ciudad lo más pronto posible se hizo lejana y la compañía de aquel extraño conocido un poco más necesaria. Lo primordial era distraerse de la enorme decisión que recaía sobre sus hombros en ese momento.

Glenn le hizo señas con la mano cuando vio al sujeto que reconocía como Alberto acercarse hacia las mesas. Daryl no volvió a pensarlo dos veces.

Jacqui volvió a acercarse hacia ellos y Daryl le pidió un café doble mientras sacaba papel y lápiz de su maletín. Glenn lo observaba estupefacto, sin saber qué sería adecuado decir.

Daryl tomó el lápiz en su mano izquierda con maestría y dispuso la hoja blanca hacia sí de forma que Glenn no pueda ver lo que estaba haciendo. Garabateó sin pensar mucho los trazos que formaban a Reno, dibujó en su espalda una mochila similar a la de Glenn y firmó el costado del dibujo con dos letras "d". Exhaló antes de entregárselo al chico, que miraba fijamente la taza de café vacía que tenía en frente a él.

—No… puede… ser… —sentenció agarrando el bosquejo con ambas manos. Luego miró a Daryl y luego miró el papel una vez más y luego a Daryl otra vez, quien observaba una discusión de la mesa de al lado y se mordía la uña del pulgar. —Yo… tú… —balbuceaba Glenn a la vez que sus mejillas enrojecían. —Acabo de…

—¿Acabaste? Digo… de reaccionar…

—¿Tú eres? —preguntó parpadeando más de lo normal. —¿Alberto? —levantó una ceja.

—Me llamo Alberto —aseguró Daryl de manera tajante, gesticulando con las manos que el secreto de su identidad se quedaría entre ellos dos.

Glenn no cabía en sí mismo de la ansiedad provocada por la revelación. El ídolo absoluto de su infancia y juventud se encontraba frente a él y no podía gritárselo a nadie. Debía calmar cualquier tipo de reacción exagerada o incomodante, no podía moverse tampoco del miedo que le provocaba hacer el ridículo frente a Daryl Dixon.

—Seré una tumba —aseguró con la vista fija en el papel. —Puedo… puedo conservarlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó avergonzado pero esperanzado.

—Pssst, si por mí fuera puedes quemarlo o venderlo, haz de eso lo que quieras, chico.

La respuesta fue suficiente y acto seguido la obra de arte instantánea estaba dentro de una sus carpetas. Daryl seguía concentrado en la conversación exageradamente efusiva de la mesa contigua y Glenn aprovechó para digerir lo que sucedía.

No dudó ni un momento, no confundiría esa forma de dibujar bajo ningún parámetro. En parte se sentía orgulloso por ello. Daryl confió en que él se daría cuenta de su identidad con tan sólo ver un dibujo… y él lo había hecho.

Entonces recordó las innumerables escenas que él mismo había dibujado basándose en los personajes de White Trash y de cada obra de Daryl. Se preguntó si sería lo suficientemente valiente como para enseñárselos. Pero había un pequeño problema, todas sus ilustraciones estaban en una caja que guardaba debajo de su cama. Su cama estaba en el campus, no muy lejos de allí, pero estaba casi seguro de que no podría hacer esperar a Daryl en el comedor mientras él iba a por sus cosas ni tampoco podía darse el lujo de invitarlo a su dormitorio…

—¿Qué pasa, Glenn? —preguntó Daryl alzando una ceja y palpando la caja de cigarrillos en su bolsillo. ¿Los hospitales eran lugares libres de humo? —Entonces recordó que una vez se había encontrado con un grupo de fanáticos que lo habían reconocido. No había parado de preguntarles cómo lo habían hecho, pero los insistentes jóvenes se las habían apañado para aparecerse en su casa y todo. No querían lastimarlo, claro está, sólo querían mostrarle sus dibujos. Entonces se le ocurrió. —¿Acaso quieres mostrarme algo tú?

Todos sabemos que las frases con doble sentido son moneda común en este tipo de situaciones. Apuesto a que algo dentro de ustedes se iluminó cuando leyeron el "tengo algo que enseñarte" de Daryl y Glenn aceptando. Lo mismo con esta idea de que Glenn tiene algo que enseñar… ¿o me equivoco?

Glenn volvió a sonrojarse.

—Pues… sí tu obra me ha inspirado a dibujar por mí mismo —admitió. Daryl miró su mochila. La señaló con las cejas. —¿Aquí? —preguntó Glenn tomando el objeto y elevándolo un poco en la silla. —Aquí no tengo nada —explicó decepcionado. —Está todo en mi casa.

Daryl miró hacia los costados. En cada mesa diferentes representantes de las áreas del hospital conversaban de manera demasiado efusiva. Un grupo de médicos llamó su atención. Un joven rodeado de tres mujeres. Una de ellas era rubia y de cabello largo, con facciones de de modelo, la segunda tenía el cabello un poco por debajo de los hombros y de color marrón, muy lacio, la tercera tenía características asiáticas, muy bonita, con cabello ondulado y negro. Parecían acusar al pequeño de algo, porque éste miraba hacia el suelo, incómodo.

—Mira… —comenzó a decir, viendo cómo el joven se ponía de pie y se dirigía a las tres con un ánimo y actitud renovados. Parecía que le habían crecido de repente un par de huevos, a su entender dixoniano. —¿Por qué no miras alrededor? —lo invitó. —Mira… toma este papel y este lápiz —dijo y le alcanzó los materiales respectivos. —Hay mucho material aquí. La magia de lo extraordinario sale de las situaciones cotidianas. Mira hacia allí… —le señaló y lo miró a los ojos. —Dibuja algo… ahora mismo.

Glenn tragó saliva. ¿Ahora? ¿Allí? Se movió nervioso en su lugar y trazó líneas en al aire sobre el papel. Daryl se pedía otro café. Su mente se aceleraba. Su corazón palpitaba. Dibujó una línea.

No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Obedeció y miró alrededor. No lo había notado antes. Las personas no caminaban, corrían de un lado a otro, los grupos sentados en las mesas se miraban y se señalaban de manera acusadora, otros hablaban animados y cómodos, pero otros parecían querer sacarse los ojos. No había sido consciente nunca de todo lo que hay detrás de lo que se ve en un consultorio.

Se detuvo en una mujer de baja estatura y cabello corto, de piel morena y actitud desafiante, segura. Caminaba muy deprisa y llevaba consigo una carpeta gigante. Buscaba a alguien, parecía ser algún tipo de… ¿jefa?

Hizo un esquema de ella, como comandante de un sector llameante del infierno, blandía un gran látigo que en realidad era un estetoscopio y lo estrellaba contra las cabezas de pequeños hombrecillos con bata de doctor. Se lo enseñó a Daryl que volvió a atragantarse y toser. Ya sabes tú que así se ríe él.

—Muy bien, ¿eh? Muy bien… —Glenn sonrió. —Mi tarjeta —dijo levantándose. —¿Por qué no me llamas? Tienes talento.

Se fue sin saludar. Glenn tardó una hora aproximadamente en reaccionar sobre lo que había sucedido. Debía contárselo a alguien. Debía hablar con T-Dog.

Le envió un mensaje de texto y le pidió encontrarse en el lugar de siempre, lo antes posible.


End file.
